


Love At First Hit

by AndThenYouSawAClown



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, God This Is Terrible, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThenYouSawAClown/pseuds/AndThenYouSawAClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gayest story in the history of Gorillaz. It's all I can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Hit

2D was current looking over the lyrics of the new song they were suppose to be singing at their concert tomorrow, biting at his nails in concentration he tapped his foot as well. Ok, he had this. 

"City's breaking down on a camel's back they just have to go because they don't know whack.." 

He sighed and tilted his head up, this was frustrating, every time he went to sing the song by himself because he believed he had it that time it would just disappear, no matter how hard he tried. Was that normal? Setting the paper down he sat up in his seat and scratched at his head, eyebrows coming together In confusion, he needed help with this, but noodle was away charging up in her room and Murdo ..well Murdoc wasn't the nicest.

Hesitating he looked over at the door of his messy room, fumbling with the front of his sweater nervously as he thought about his options. Standing up after a moment of thinking he grabbed the paper and made his way over to the door, nearly tripping over a pair of shoes on the floor as he fixed his sailor hat and looked back to see what it was he had tripped over. Right, he should pick those up..

Later.

Shaking his head to try and get himself back on the right track of thought he opened the door and stepped out, slowly he made his way over to Murdoc's door, taking his good ol' time on purpose to try and make the time of actually getting there longer but sooner than he would have liked he found himself in front of the others door. A hand running nervously over his arm by his side he waited a good minute or two, actually deciding to think this through with the best of his abilities before he raised a hand and knocked on the door lightly.

"Murdoc? Are you in there?"  
Murdoc had been strumming his guitar, shirtless as usual as he leaned against the wall, tapping his foot against the ground before he was interrupted by the loud knocking. Of course he knew who it was, who else could it be? 

With a low growl he stands up, and practically tears the door knob off as he tugs the door open. "What?!" He snaps, narrowing his eyes at the blue haired moron, barring his teeth at the other. "What is so bloody important you had to interrupt me?" 

The ebony haired male shakes his head, dragging a palm down his face angrily. "You know what? I don't even want to know, it's probably something so FUCKING stupid I will loose all the INTELLIGENCE I have. Get in.." He doesn't even step aside, he simply shoves him in before closing the door.

"Sit the fuck down." He shoves the other onto his bed before sitting a safe distance away from the stupidity.  
[Stuart jumped when the door was ripped open, he leaned back suddenly afraid for his head as Murdoc yelled. Raising a hand he went to speak and to respond to him when he asked what it was that was so important, but then he was cut off again but another angry speech. Frowning his eyebrows came together in slight worry as he tried to keep up with all that he as saying. When he went to walk in on his own he was suddenly pulled in and shoved onto the bed. (Thank god it wasn't the floor that would have hurt) squeezing his eyes shut the whole time he had finally opened them when he felt it was safe enough too. 

Taking a moment he hesitated before he fixed himself on his spot on the bed before he held out the paper to him with obvious shaking in his hand as if Murdoc was some type of dog that would chomp it off. 

"I-I-I can' ge' it. Th-the words won' stay in me head every time I go to go sing 'em.." He pulled his hand back once the other took the paper.  
[15/09/2014 11:09:50] Foxy The Pirate: With a grumble he snatched the paper out of the others hand, peering down at them before at the other. "Their fucking SIMPLE!" Murdoc whacked the other around the head with the piece of paper. With a grumble he gripped onto his guitar. "How about I play and you sing and then we'll see if it fucking sticks.." Maybe if they played it together enough times it would stick??

He sighs and begins to strum, tapping his foot steadily before he glances over at the reta-problem child. He didn't know how long it would take but they had to have it done.

It wasn't that he hated 2D but deep down inside he knew he felt just a little tiny winy bit regretful for hitting him with his car twice.

It wasn't a big deal.

2D hesitated before he began singing in time win the guitar. "City's breaking down on a camels back. They just have to go cause they don't know whack, so all you fill the streets it's appealing to see you won't get out the country, cause you're bad and free. You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style. A melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message beep my dreams, they've got to kiss me cause I don't get sleep, no.." 

He trailed off with a smile as he looked at Murdoc before he stood up throwing his hands in the air, his hat bouncing in its place on his head, " I did it!" He let himself move over to the grumpy one before he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. After a moment he realized his mistake and quickly pulled back, looking the other over making sure he didn't have anything to hit him with. 

"I'm sorry I didn' mean to get too close to you.." He fumbled with the front of his shirt once again out of nervousness as he waited for something to go flying towards his head,  
[15/09/2014 12:00:21] Foxy The Pirate: Well that went better than expected, they didn't have to spend the whole night.

"I guess you just need the guitar in the background, ay?" There was a slight smile on his face which was a rare sight in the presence of 2D. He was about to open his mouth to speak before tensing at the sudden hug. 

There he sat, unresponsive even as the blue haired male had pulled back before he sighed and tugged the other back into the hug, tense as ever as he hugged him a little tightly but not enough to hurt. 

The guitarist sighed as he buried his face into the others shoulder, expressing apology for something in particular. "You fucking adorable piece of shit..." He grumbles.  
2D was confused when he was pulled back into the hug. Not sure what to say he stayed quiet as he looked up and gripped at the back of Murdoc's shirt slowly, why was he hugging him? And did he just call him adorable? 

"Y-you didn' eat the bad pasta in the fridge by any chance..did you?" He leaned back slightly to look at Murdoc with black eyes, keeping them in the hug but still able to look at him. "It would be a shame I-if you did I mean, then you'd be sick before the show." 

He was smiling and he called him adorable? He was sure he had eaten the pasta that had been there for like a month.  
"No, I didn't eat the bad bloody pasta..." He simply mumbled against his shoulder, lifting his head to meet his dark gaze as he simply stared back grumbling as he grudgingly broke away from the hug. 

Unsure of what to say he simply stared down at his lap before huffing. "Don't look at me like that.." Fucking adorable shit smiling at him like that. What was he trying to do? The Satanist folds his arms, barring his teeth as he gets frustrated by his own display of minor affection.

"Sorry for hitting you with the fucking car..twice.." He mumbled quietly, spitting it out quicker than intended.  
Stuart stared at Murdoc for a while, hands dropping to his side before he lifted a finger up to his mouth and poked his bottom lip before he bit on the tip of it. "Cars are dangerous that and what time does the show start?" He spoke quietly now, it was pretty late and he didn't want to wake up their youngest member. 

Moving over to Murdoc he sat next to him and rubbed at an eye before running a hand through his hair yawning softly. Dropping his hand from his mouth he laid both hands in his lap and waited for the other to respond.  
"Ten AM..sharp..now..get some sleep." Murdoc laid himself down, pressing against the wall as he sighed and waited for sleep to tug him into a dream land. He could care less if for some strange reason 2D had decided to sleep in the same room or not.

Before long he was asleep, his sides raising lightly as he breathed softly, surprisingly quiet as he slept.  
2D blinked as Murdoc laid himself down, watching him for a moment he watched the other fall asleep shortly after he had done this. Looking over at the door he sighed before he laid down too, facing Murdoc he decided to just try and pass the time, he'd fall asleep soon but he usually fell asleep around the middle of the night.

Soon he had fallen asleep, snoring quietly with on arm folded under his head to act as a pillow while the other was wrapped around his own waist. Burying his face into a pillow he pulled it closer to himself with a small sigh and curled around it before nuzzling into it.  
Murdoc slept soundly beside the other, shifting somewhat closer to the later as he slept (unconsciously of course). The ebony haired guitarist slept soundly until 9AM where the alarm went off loudly and he sat up with a yawn, nudging 2D somewhat softly. "2D..wake up..we've got to get ready.."

If he wouldn't wake up then of course he'd settle to yelling or flipping him off of the bed. That or he'd just screech for Noodle, it would be loud enough to wake up both of them so they could get ready to leave.  
2D himself would have slept straight through the alarms mumbling when he was nudged he only lifted his head to shift his position so he was more comfortable laying on his back with a small sigh. He would have woken up if he hadn't stayed up all night trying to go to sleep in the first place, but it wasn't his fault.

Shaking his head he rubbed an eye and frowned at the sound of the alarm he looked over at it before he promptly swept it off the dresser, but by accident he had originally planned to turn it off. "Oops.."  
Murdoc simply shrugged, he's broken several alarm clocks with an axe so why would he complain from a simple knock over?

The ebony haired male stumbles into the bathroom, grunting as he bumped into a few things before taking a leak and promptly returning to his room before staring at the blue haired male.

"Are you going to let me get dressed or are you just gunna sit there and stare at my dick." At this point he had unbuckled his jeans, staring at the other as he waited for some kind of movement or response.  
2D simply rolled over, he did not want to see his friends dick for more reasons than one and he did not want to get up so he pulled the covers over his head and sighed, he'd get ready later, not right now. 

Yawning he got all comfy and warm under the covers and proceeded to fall right back to sleep, he'd know what his time came when noodle got up and Murdoc started yelling at her for messing up and knocking things over from charging for too long and having too much energy.  
And just what had been foreseen happened, Murdoc was yelling at Noodle as she overpowered and she came to life. "Fucking take it easy on the power! Where the bloody hell is that moron?! 2-D GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

The guitarist stormed into the room, snarling as he tugged the covers aggressively off of 2-D. "WHEN DID I SAY YOU COULD GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU STUPID FUCKING /MONKEY!/ FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN, GET UP!" 

With that he slams the door shut, now sitting in the living room on the couch and running through his hair in frustration.  
2D groaned and slipped out of the bed. Looking over at noodle he decided she could fix herself as she stumbled around twitching. Scratching at his ass he made his way into the bathroom where he emptied himself, brushed his teeth and just stared at his hair, there was no way he was going to be able to fix it up so he left it as it was as he slipped in his hat, it was any hat really, the closest hat to him that was his.

Making his way down stairs he looked into the living room to see Murdoc before he went into the kitchen, stretching as he went over to the fridge grabbing milk for cereal.  
The milk was surprisingly still in date as well as the cereal and fully editable (miracles, right?). The frustrated green skinned male shakes his head before standing to shove past 2D once the moron had gotten the milk to grab some alcohol which he gulped down once the cap was off. 

He was too sober for this shit. 

Murdoc was more than a little tipsy by the time Noodle had fixed herself, they'd all had time to eat and when Murdoc thought it was a BRILLIANT idea to DRIVE them to their performance destination.

2D frowned at Murdoc shoved past him but continued on with his day. Making the bowl of cereal he had managed to finish his food before they had to leave. Once he was finished he played with the bottom of his shirt making his way over to the car, he knew Murdoc shouldn't be driving when intoxicated, but he couldn't drive himself and noodle couldn't drive so he had no choice but to let him. "M-maybe we should take a cab there? Y'know y-y-you gotta save your energy for the show," 

Good work Stuart, you did it you managed to think up a good excuse.

But it was to late Stuart, Murdoc had already gotten in the car and tugged the singer into the passenger seat as Noodle casually sat in the back, shot gun beside her in case the police had plans to arrest them due to the satanic's reckless driving. "Don't..don't be dupid..stupid..stay In the fucking car, pot head."

And with that they were of, wobbling down the road as Noodle had to lean out the window more than once to shoot at advancing police cars. 

Once they had surprisingly made it there in one piece he had stumbled out of the car, Noodle following suit to the dressing room.  
[16/09/2014 07:49:35] Sally Williams: 2D had managed to cover his head throughout the drive out of reflex for the safety of his head. Only peaking up about once was the time he had saw they made it alive to the building he had climbed out the car, shutting the door as he looked around to make sure no cops were ready to arrest them as he walked a little fast to catch up.

"We're gon' get I-in a lot of trouble." He half said to himself as he looked forward, once they entered the dressing room he went over to his usual spot on the couch and watched as noodle plugged herself in before he grabbed his banjo and started playing a simple quiet tune before it progressively got louder.  
[16/09/2014 08:35:26] Foxy The Pirate: Murdoc was currently sat beside 2D, surprisingly not a mile and a half away from him as he hiccuped and took another gulp of his second beer he had grabbed. The tallest band member seemed hardly phased by the continuous banjo strumming as he slowly consumed the mind numbing substance. 

Eh, it would be fine. He actually surprisingly played better whilst intoxicated, it stopped him from attacking 2D on stage. 

It was a regular thing that happened. 

The last time two guitars were broken and a axe had lodged it's self into the stage.

Somehow.

Did /any/ of the dressing rooms even have axes?  
[16/09/2014 08:44:30] Sally Williams: 2D was concerned at the moment, Murdoc usually never sat near him, intoxicated or not. Scooting away just a tad he looked down at his banjo and started playing a random happy theme, focus on the strumming and not the upcoming concert and you'll be fine, it'll keep your nerves down at you won- 

It broke.

The fucking strings broke.

Looking around 2D wasn't sure what to do, setting the banjo down slowly he bit at his nails on his right hand, his other hand twitching out of reflex before he reached up and gripped at his shirt to keep it from doing this. Looking down he tried to think of something else, but then soon after started to mumble to himself scratching lightly at his cheek before he dropped his hand and tapped his fingers on his knee, what was he suppose to do, no banjo equalled high nerves, high nerves equalled nervous singing which was never good. 

"I think we should call it off today, yeah?" He looked at Murdoc a worried expression playing on his face.  
[16/09/2014 09:25:59] Foxy The Pirate: Murdoc grumbled, mumbling something of a 'fine' as he stumbled to the dressing room door only to find it was jammed. There was a lot of tugging for a few moments before the other gave up, seemingly unaffected due to the high level of intoxication. "It's jammed.." 

There was silence for a few moments before he peered over at 2D as if expecting him to do something. "Help me to try and rip the knob off would you, /pal/."

THis is it.

THE APOCALYPSE

THE WORD IS ENDING.

Nah, just kidding.

He's just really fucking drunk.  
2D blinked slowly before he equally as slow looked over at noodle who was twitching and charging up, like usual. Frowning he pulled his knees up to his chest, fingers moving nervously as he looked at Murdoc, oh he wasn't used to this, not at all. 

Even when Murdoc was drunk he wasn't this friendly. Standing up deciding he didn't want a book or shoe to the head MURDOC CHOP he went over to the door and started to try and open it, using both hands he tried lifting it up and pulling or turning, but got nothing.  
Looks like they were stuck in here then.

Murdoc simply chuckles under his breath as he turns back towards the couch, luckily there were bedrooms in the dressing room in case such an occasion happened. He wavered over to one, flopping against it as his head was suddenly spinning.

The Satanist simply chuckled to himself as his freakishly long tongue hung limply out of the side of his mouth. Totally wasted. That was a word to describe Murdoc right now.

2D watched quietly as Murdoc did his thing before he stood up and made his way over to the mini fridge in the room and pulled out a bottle of water. Opening it after slight difficulty he tilted his head back slightly as he drank some before he sat it down on the table in front of the couch.

Fixing his hat he looked around the room, not sure what to do now that his banjo was broken and he had calmed down, somewhat. He was still twitching, his fingers making it hard to concentrate on anything before he sighed and went over to one of the bed rooms and climbed into the bed before curling up in his spot, playing with his bottom I'll, tugging at it idly.  
Just as 2D had calmed down from the scare of going on stage the drunken wretch had stumbled into the room the middle aged male had occupied. Within a few seconds he was advancing, suddenly looming over the other male as he crawled his way across the (surprisingly) neatly made room. 

There was a simple chuckle from Murdoc before he suddenly pressed his lips against the singers only pulling back to smirk and tug the other closer before their lips were connected once again. 

Now, if you'd asked he would have denied all words of being sober when in reality he was borderline lucid. Whoopsie.

He had noticed Murdoc coming closer but he expected him to yell at him for not trying to do something about the lock, thinking that he was maybe sobering up a little, he didn't know really. But when he had crawled onto the bed and he looked at him only to be met with Murdocs lips against his own he frowned and moved back slightly.

When they were yet again met together he looked around the room, not sure what to do. Fingers once again twitching nervously as he felt his face heat up he pulled back after a moment and spoke. "Murdoc, maybe you should really try and get some rest..y-you're not actin' like yourself, intoxicated o-or not."  
"I'm not intoxicated you, moron.." There was a soft grumble of a response against 2D's ear before the teen was trailing kisses down the skin of the latter's neck, gripping onto his waist. Now, of course if the other wanted him to stop then he would but..since Noodle was charging up and they were alone then why not show the affection he had felt for a while?

There was a low chuckle against his neck as he ran his long tongue along the butterfly kisses, teeth scrapping across the flushed flesh as he considered sinking his teeth in. Of course if they went the whole way with this there was going to be some bruises, bites and maybe some other scratches.

Stuart was honestly not sure if they should go all the way through, what if they had to go on stage before they started or in the middle of it? Tilting his head slightly he looked up at the ceiling thinking, actually thinking about the choices before he found himself moving his hips up against Murdocs, keeping his voice quiet. 

"Wha' about he show?"

He tilted his head slightly and looked at Murdoc. He wasn't going to say he wasn't used to the feeling of pleasure against his crotch, all the times he's gotten off but he was slightly worried about the other part because he had no hoo-ha to put the shlong in. Was he going to make a hole with the axe? He sure hoped not.  
There came a quiet groan at the buck, bucking back as he began to suck on the skin of the others neck to distract him from the show and continue with the activity he had wanted to participate with 2D for a while. Murdoc growls in enjoyment as he pulls back from Stuart's skin to run his tongue over the mark he had left.

"The show has been called off.."

His response was a husky whisper, their eyes locking slightly as he rubs his sides and rests his chin against the latter's shoulder. Murdoc presses his hips up against his friends.  
2D gripped at the back of Murdoc's shirt as the other moved his hips against his own. Scooting up just slightly by pushing against the bed with his feet he let out a quiet moan before he bit down not too hard on Murdoc's shoulder. 

Reaching up he ran his hand through Murdoc's hair before he tangled his fingers in it and tugged gently to try and looked back up at the ceiling since he had previously had his eyes closed. Shivering slightly he let a small groan pass his lips along with a sigh.

The ebony haired 19 year old ground eagerly against the others hips, tensing at the bite to his shoulder as he sunk his fangs lightly into the others skin, groaning at the metallic taste hitting his tongue. There, now that was a mark of possession. "I take that as your enjoying it, ay?"

With another low chuckle of amusement and enjoyment he moaned quietly at the tug and pressed his lips against Stuart's forecefully once again, his tongue brushing along the others bottom lip before he pulled back to kiss his adamn's apple.  
Nodding slightly he tilted his head up enough to give the other enough room where he was currently occupied. "Apparently I'm not the only one, your little friend seems to be enjoying himself too." He then slid his hands down and wrapped them around the others waist.

He then tilted his head and buried his face in Murdoc's neck as he nipped lightly at it before he bit down, trying his best to do it as soft as he could not wanting to hurt Murdoc and upset him in any way, he'd rather not have a shoe or an axe.

There was a slight redness in the elders face at the comment, tugging the other into his lap to bring them closer so it was alot easier to grind up against each other. Although..these clothes were starting to get stuffy. With a huff he tugged at 2D's clothes, hoping some sort of clothing could be removed from the both of them to relieve the sudden heat.

He grunted at the bite, a louder moan coming from him and a soft sigh as he lapped at the remaining metallic substance from the mark he had made.  
2D looked at Murdoc before he looked down and shivered at the tongue lapping up the left over blood. "W-we should try 'n hurry up, Noodl-Noodle is gon' be done soon wif her um, chagrin' up." He didn't want to take off his own clothes yet, it was too cold in the room at the moment. Leaning forward he kissed Murdoc and laid his hands on his shoulders before he started rocking himself towards him. 

"She's a robot..she's not going to care..~" He was cut off somewhat by the kiss, returning it eagerly as his tongue once again ran against his bottom lip, asking for permission as he rocked against the blue haired teen. Murdoc wraps his arms around Stuart's waist, hands slipping under the material of his shirt and pressing against the skin as his thumbs brushed against them affectionately.

Stuart was about to speak, but before he could he felt Murdoc's mouth against his own. Blush now completely covering his face he tilted his head and opened his mouth more allowing him in as he panted softly moving a little faster to create more friction against the two of them a hand going do to palm at the two of them. 

This pleased Murdoc and he let out a growl of satisfaction as his long tongue slipped into the singer's wet cavern, starting a heated battle for control. A pant came from the ebony haired teen as he tilted hid head to a better angle as he bucked shakily at the contact to his somewhat neglected member. 

Needing air he pulled back enough to disconnect himself from Murdoc and make his mouth free from his tongue. Panting softly he looked down, biting at his bottom lip he groaned before gasping quietly, shifting In his spot he continued this before he looked up and reached down with his other hand as well and pulled his shirt off, laying it down somewhere instead of simply tossing it.  
With Stuart's shirt suddenly removed from his frame, Murdoc moved on to removing his own, slipping the black piece of clothing free and simply tossing it. The guitarist pressed closer to the other male, bucking against his palm as he huffed and squeezed his eyes closed, biting into his own bottom lip as his length throbbed in need.  
2D hesitated before he tried to move from in between Murdoc and the headboard of the bed. Once he was able to do this he moved off to the side and reached down unzipping the other males pants and reached in his boxers and pants after a moment of thinking it through and pulled out his member. Looking it over he blushed before he leaned down and licked the tip before bringing it into his mouth sucking on it as he took more in.

At the sound of a zippier being slid down he let out a content sigh, some of the unbearable pressure against his groin being removed because of this. Murdoc's eyes shot open at the sudden warm touch travelling down, surprised by the sudden advance as he peered down with a slightly agape mouth. Before he could utter a syllable there came a surprised hitch of his breath as his member was grabbed, gnawing his bottom lip as he let out a shaky moan and a breath he didn't know he was holding at the satisfying lick. 

"Fuck.." The ebony haired male grunted, gripping onto his azure hair tightly but making sure not to cause to much discomfort as he bucked lightly into the warmth with a louder moan.  
2D made sure to watch his teeth, even when he was missing two from an accidenT theY WERE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT -cough-Murdoc's car-cough- but anyways continuing on with the gayest story in the history of Gorrilaz. Stuart puffed out his cheeks and turned his head to the side slightly to keep the other's 'friend' from going down his throat and keeping the possibility of his air be cut down to a minimum. Fixing himself so that he was in a more comfortable position it took him a moment but he finally got all comfy and started to move his head, aiming for it to only hit his cheek while he took in as much as he could.

Murdoc's lengthy tongue (it will come in handy, you'll see) hung free from his mouth in a slit pant as he tugged the others hair gently, resisting the urge to buck into the wet heat as he was taken further into Stuart's throat. Tilting his head back he grunted and let out a muffled moan as his sharp fangs dug deeper into his bottom lip and caused a thin line of blood to run down the Satanist's chin as he reached to unzip the latter's own jeans.

Once the victorious zip reached his ears he smirked, reaching down into the unzipped pants and the others boxers like 2D had done and gripping onto his member, pumping languidly.  
Stuart POTHEAd let out a small groan and kept his eyes concentrated on the sheets of the bed, opening his mouth for a moment he let a moan slip pass before he tilted his head and moved his tongue to keep Murdoc from going any further, hips moving with his hand he felt a shiver run down his SPINAL CORD. Closing his eyes he moved his head again, bobbing it he let his tongue swipe over the tip when he'd reach the top.

There came a pant from the taller male at the much appreciated attention, pumping a little quicker as he rolled his hips faintly against the latter's throat, whimpering somewhat (he wouldn't admit it if you asked) he felt a knot tightening in his abdomen, tugging 2D back as he felt the need to release.

Not yet.

Murdoc chuckles to himself as he pins the azure haired male to the bed, trailing kisses down his body before tugging his jeans off slowly, kissing the tip of his member before trailing his long tongue from base to tip, returning the favour.

Stuart had believed he was doing a good job by how the one above him was reacting. When he was pulled back his eyebrows instantly came together in confusion as he looked at Murdoc but as soon as he felt the kisses trailing down his body he knew what he was planning to do. At least he thought he knew, he wasn't really good at knowing stuff, he was going to admit that.

Shivering at the kiss on his tip he sat up on his elbows and looked down at Murdoc watching as his tongue moved its way up his stiff self down there. Messing with the sheets out of habit of fiddling with things he huffed and moaned closing his eyes.  
His tongue tongue swirled around the tip slightly before he pressed a kiss to it, running down the length yet again before slipping lower and pressing his tongue past the tight ring of muscles, stretching it out without having to use his fingers. Murdoc was laid flat on his stomach as his tongue slowly slipped deeper, poking around aimlessly as he prepared the other for his 'friend'.

With a hum he pressed closer, running his tongue against Stuart's walls and thrusting his tongue forward roughly before pulling back as he felt he had done a good enough job. The guitarist licks his lips, smirking at the sight of that same ring of muscles now gaping as he lined his member up against the latter, leaning over him as he slid forward slowly, not wanting to hurt 2D for the first time.  
When he felt the tongue swirl around the tip then press a kiss to it he arched his back slightly and reached his hands down to grip lightly at Murdoc's hair, he wasn't going to lie this felt really good, but if he was to be asked this by anyone then he was going to deny it all the way. He was going to deny it faster than Murdoc could while out his shoe and hit him upside the head with it.

When Murdoc pushed forward he let out a louder moan than the rest with a small grunt. When he pulled out he panted softly, shifting slightly in his spot he laid back down and looked down watching him move his hips forward with a face in discomfort, it wasn't all that bad, but it did feel fairly strange.

The green male leans down to trail kisses down the singers neck, seeking to distract him from the discomfort of the sudden intrusion. With an idle buck of his hips he presses them closer, now buried in the tight warmth he grunts, hissing through barred teeth as he resists the urge to pound into him until the headboard splintered and broke. 

With a sigh he grips onto the sheets beside the azure's head, forcing his eyes open to look over at him as he pulls back from the others neck. "You aight there, face ache...?" He chuckles.

"I w-would be a lot better if your dick wasn't as big as your ego." He said as he shifted and soon relaxed, biting at his lip he looked back at him before he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down and closer, once he was close enough he connected their lips and grunted slightly before letting out a groan as he used his feet to pull himself down and move against Murdoc's member that was still inside of him.

With the tip of himself trailing with pre-cum he balled up his fists to keep himself from pulling at Murdoc's hair harder than he would have like.  
Murdoc simply snickers, opening his mouth to shoot back some sort of come back before he was tugged down, smiling softly before returning the kiss with a heated passion and lust for the smaller male underneath him. At the movement against him he growls possessively before bucking against the blind boys hips, a slight slapping sound radiating in result. 

Reaching between the both of them he runs his thumb across Stuart's tip, spreading the pre-cum before beginning his languid pumping once again as he rolls his hips forward in a steady rhythm.

Stuart moaned into the kiss as he latched onto Murdoc's mouth once again to muffle his moans, doing his best to move with him he slid his hands down slightly to grip at his shoulders and grip onto them. Nails digging into them slightly he squeezed his eyes closed, face bright red he used one hand to come up and bury itself in Murdoc's hair before he gripped at it and pulled him closer tilting his head slightly to make it easier.

At the sharp stinging pain of nails digging into his skin he moans.against 2D's lips, gasping against him at the grip to his hair and picking up the pace of both his eager thrusting and pumping against the other. He wouldn't be surprised if Noodle was sitting outside the room and listening right now.

2D's moans picked up causing him to pull back from the kiss for better access at air as he tilted his head back and groaned, feeling himself growing closer he reached down with his free hand and messed with the sheets while his other hand messed with Murdoc's hair. "M-Murdoc 'm clo-ose!" He gasped and started to tense up as he felt himself nearly there waiting for Murdoc to release before he could.

As the latter broke the kiss he panted harshly, the knot forming in his abdomen becoming unbearable as he's pushed over the edge. "Fuck..! 2D-" He wasn't able to finish cry for the others name as his back arched over his the small males frame, releasing with a lengthy cry as he bucked vigorously whilst coming down from his high he had gripped onto the headboard, successfully breaking the once strong wooden head support.

Stuart in all honesty did not want to get up he was too comfortable in his spot on the bed. Yawning 2D curled up and wrapped his arms around himself and nuzzled his pillow as he closed his eyes. 

Murdoc grumbled, drifting in and out of conciousness right there. "Goodnight, face ache.." He chuckled exhaustedly before drifting into a black void of rest, no dreams nothing. The guitarist was on the other side of the pillow, facing 2D as he breathed evenly, hands pressed against his own chest and balled into fists.


End file.
